leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Veigar/historia
| Miejsce urodzenia = | Przynależność = | Rezydencja = | Krewni = | Grupy = * * * * * * * * * * | Powiązani = , | Linki = *Uniwersum *Prawdziwa i straszliwa opowieść o bestii z wieży w Boleham }} }} Veigar, zapalony yordlowy czarodziej, poznał moce, do których odważają się zbliżyć tylko nieliczni. Ten będący wolnym duchem mieszkaniec zapragnął dowiedzieć się więcej na temat niebiańskiej magii, którą posługiwali się śmiertelnicy, ale jego ciekawość została wypaczona przez uwięzienie w Bastionie Nieśmiertelności. Teraz jest upartym stworzeniem przepełnionym mroczną furią gwiazd, którym rozkazuje. Veigar jest często niedoceniany przez innych — choć sam wierzy, że jest prawdziwie zły, są tacy, którzy kwestionują jego pobudki... Panicz Zła Dla większości mieszkańców Yordlowie na ogół nie są stworzeniami, których należy się obawiać. Ich domem jest , o którym powiada się, że jest tajemniczym, duchowym miejscem wypełnionym błyskotkami i drobiazgami zebranymi z rzeczywistego świata. Mimo że te ciekawskie stworzenia często opuszczają miasto, by żyć pośród śmiertelników, na ogół powracają do domu, by podzielić się opowieściami i doświadczeniami. Niestety zdarzają się Yordlowie, które schodzą na złą drogę. Jednym z nich jest czarodziej Veigar. Po tym, jak Wielka Wojna Darkinów obróciła świat w ruinę wiele wieków temu, jedyny promień nadziei dla Valoranu pochodził z niebios. Rozproszeni ocalali spoglądali ku gwiazdom, a ich odnowione zainteresowanie starożytną magią gwiazd zaintrygowało Veigara. Wyobrażając sobie siebie jako mistrza tych sztuk magicznych, dołączył do zakonu magów z , pragnąc poznać ich sekrety. Nie zadawali pytań pełnemu chęci nowicjuszowi, a on nauczył ich, w jaki sposób odczytywać wzory tworzone przez ruchy gwiazd. Jednakże gdy wielu pracowało ciężko, by odbudować świat, inni pragnęli go zniewolić. Okrutny watażka znany jako wędrował po krainach wraz ze swoją armią, mordując i niewoląc każdego, kto sprzeciwiał się jego rządom, a magowie zakonu — niepotrafiący wojować — byli dla niego bezużyteczni. Gdy przyglądał się im, jego wzrok padł na Veigara. Mordekaiser dojrzał prawdziwą naturę Yordla. Pochwycił go dłonią w żelaznej rękawicy, a resztę magów kazał zgładzić. Uwięziony w sercu straszliwej fortecy, Veigar został zmuszony do używania swojej magii w mroczniejszych celach. Wiedząc, że Yordlowie są sprytniejsze od innych ras, Mordekaiser uwięził Veigara w fizycznym świecie, uniemożliwiając mu ucieczkę do Bandle City. Nie dość, że Veigar był więźniem w tym piekielnym miejscu, to taka forma izolacji jest najokrutniejszą i najstraszliwszą torturą dla Yordla. Veigar był zmuszany do rzucania makabrycznych zaklęć — niektóre z nich wzmacniały potęgę jego pana, a inne siały grozę dla samego siania grozy. Groza zdawała się być olejem napędowym tego straszliwego imperium. Nieszczęśliwy ponad wszelkie wyobrażenie, Veigar stał się bezwolnym świadkiem tego, jak nikczemne działania Mordekaisera uczyniły go praktycznie nieśmiertelnym. Mijały dekady i wieki, a Veigar nie wiedział, że jego własna magia oraz wygląd zaczęły się wypaczać... Wspomnienia zanikły. Po co przybył do Valoranu? Skąd pochodził? Czy przedtem prowadził jakieś inne życie? Takie pytania ciążyły na jego delikatnym umyśle niczym ostatnie przebłyski światła tuż przed zmrokiem. Gdy poplecznicy upiornego władcy zwrócili się przeciw niemu, jego koszmarne rządy dobiegły końca, ale Veigar zupełnie nie przypominał już wtedy dawnego siebie. Jego oczy płonęły. Nawet jego głos stał się złowieszczy. Stworzenie, które uciekło z klatki, nie było zainteresowane walkami o sukcesję, które nastąpiły. Gdzieś w głębi chciał odzyskać poczucie bezpieczeństwa i wolności, którego pragną wszystkie żywe istoty. Jednakże postanowił nie uwalniać się od zła, a wręcz przyjąć je. Odziany w strój pasujący do złowieszczego czarnoksiężnika, zapragnął zdobyć szacunek w jedyny sposób, jaki znał — przez bezwzględne okrucieństwo, napełniając strachem wszystkich, którzy stanęliby mu na drodze. Na swych wrogów ściągał gniew gwiazd i unieruchamiał ich w nieskończoności między jednym momentem i drugim. Jednakże... Veigar nie odnosił takich samych sukcesów jak jego dawny porywacz. Oczywiście dobrzy mieszkańcy Valoranu nauczyli się bać się go do pewnego stopnia. Najczęściej napotykali spalone pastwiska albo zrujnowaną posiadłość lokalnego barona. Jednakże czasami, w sposób niewytłumaczalny, grupy bandytów uciekały ze swych leśnych kryjówek albo szczątki dzikich mrocznych wilków były rozrzucane po miejskim rynku, i ciężko było stwierdzić, czy były to działania wynikające ze złych intencji, czy jednak w miarę pomocne. Mimo olbrzymich aspiracji co do czynienia zła, Veigarowi zawsze czegoś brakowało. Ale złowieszczy Yordle nie porzucił swojego pragnienia stania się najbardziej nikczemnym złoczyńcą na świecie. Dzierżąc swój diaboliczny kostur w dłoni, pragnie zmusić wszystkich do padnięcia przed nim na kolana i rozkoszuje się myślą o śmierci wszystkich tych, którzy go nie doceniają. Prawdziwa i straszliwa opowieść o bestii z wieży w Boleham Chmury burzowe przetoczyły się przez Srebrne Grzbiety, zwiastując fajerwerki, ale nic z nich nie wyszło. Gdy patrzyło się ze szczytu wieży, nadchodzący tłum wyglądał niczym dziecięce zabawki — z włóczniami z wykałaczek i małymi pochodniami. Osoba idąca na czele była wysoka, o włosach przyprószonych siwizną, a do tuniki miała przypasany miecz. Veigar przyglądał się, jak rozbijali zewnętrzną bramę, rozsierdzeni jego nikczemnymi czynami, pragnąc sprawiedliwości za jego złowieszcze działania. Nareszcie! Popędził na dół do wewnętrznych drzwi. Brama pękła z głośnym trzaskiem i wieśniacy wtoczyli się na dziedziniec. Przywódczyni sięgnęła po miecz i ruszyła do przodu, przeciskając się przez tłum i czekając, aż reszta grupy stanie na nogi i chwyci włócznie za odpowiedni koniec. Mrużąc oczy przy szparze w drzwiach, Veigar zachichotał z niecierpliwością. Kobieta spojrzała w górę. Veigar zasłonił usta rękawicą, ale wszystko wyszło na jaw. Rolnicy potykali się o własne nogi, próbując ukryć się za przywódczynią. Sytuacja była idealna. Odsunął się i, przez swój donośny śmiech ledwo będąc w stanie prosto utrzymać kostur, wysadził drzwi kulą fioletowej energii. Gdy opadł kurz, stanął na szczycie kamiennych schodów. Wiedział, że musi sprawiać niesamowite wrażenie — jego kapelusz ledwo mieścił się w drzwiach, jego żelazne buty krzesały iskry i dudniły przy każdym kroku, jego rękawica była na tyle duża, że mogła zmiażdżyć każdego głupca, który odważyłby się rzucić mu wyzwanie. Niestety przerażeni wieśniacy nie spojrzeli jeszcze do góry, a utrzymywanie przerażającej pozy przez tak długi czas zaczęło wydawać się wymuszone. Wypuścił wstrzymywany oddech i skurczył się trochę. — Złoczyńca! — krzyknęła przywódczyni, wskazując go ostrzem. Veigar uśmiechnął się w cieniu rzucanym przez swój kapelusz. Wyprostował się, by wyglądać na jak najbardziej przerażającego, gdy wieśniacy go spostrzegli. Wtedy zaczęły się krzyki i zawodzenie. Ku zadowoleniu Veigara ktoś z tyłu nawet zemdlał. Zebrał swoją złowieszczą magię, przywołując mroczną chmurę i wywołując skrzenie czubków włóczni i sprzączek pasów. Przywódczyni zachwiała się, gdy krąg ciemności otoczył wieśniaków i wystrzelił w górę, tworząc magiczną klatkę. — Cisza! — rozkazał Veigar. Rozkoszował się każdym krokiem, gdy schodził po schodach w kierunku uwięzionego motłochu. Byli otoczeni szumiącymi ścianami fioletowego światła, rozciągniętymi pomiędzy przypominającymi szpony filarami. Zatrzymał się ciut poza zasięgiem miecza przywódczyni, spoglądając na więźniów przez magiczną barierę. — Widzę strach w waszych sercach! — zaczął przemawiać drwiącym, pozbawionym humoru tonem. — Śmiecie przychodzić tu i kwestionować moje nikczemne rządy? Veigara, który ujarzmił magię wszechświata? Veigara, Wielkiego Panicza Zła, który zniszczył niezliczone zastępy ezoterycznych wrogów podczas swej wyprawy ku jeszcze większemu... — Przekląłeś moje pola szczuro-chrząszczami na dwa sezony! — krzyknął wyjątkowo głupio wyglądający rolnik o twarzy czerwonej z gniewu. Veigar zamrugał, próbując przetrawić to nagłe przerwanie. — Przekląłem czym...? — I do tego okulawiłeś Dollee na tydzień przed zbiorami! — krzyknęła rozwścieczona kobieta, grożąc palcem coraz bardziej oszołomionemu Wielkiemu Paniczowi Zła. Po tym wszystkim rozpętało się piekło i wieśniacy zaczęli głośno wylewać swoje żale. Veigar był w stanie wychwycić tylko urywki najgłośniejszych oskarżeń, z których większość dotyczyła skwaśniałego mleka oraz zbyt małych buraków. Gdy cofał się pod naporem oskarżeń, fioletowa bariera zaczęła mrugać i zniknęła, ale wieśniacy nawet tego nie zauważyli. Ruszyli naprzód, krzycząc mu prosto w twarz. Poczuł, jak kamienna poręcz schodów wbija mu się w plecy. Był otoczony. Próbował odpowiedzieć, ale z każdym słowem jego głos stawał się coraz bardziej piskliwy. — Ale ja... jestem... — Tłum zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej, patrząc mu teraz prosto w oczy, zamiast spoglądać w górę. Nagle starszy, władczy głos przebił się przez gwar. — Spokój. Wszyscy. — Ale Margaux... — ktoś zaczął mówić, lecz wzrok przywódczyni natychmiast go uciszył. Tłum się wycofał i Veigar został z nią sam na sam. Zdawała się dwukrotnie go przewyższać i promieniała pewnością siebie. Nienawidził jej. — No dobrze, złoczyńco. — Splunęła. — Słyszałeś nasze oskarżenia. Czy twierdzisz, że jesteś niewinny? Veigar czuł się, jakby ktoś uderzył go w twarz. Nabrał powietrza, czując się trochę większy. — Niewinny? Niewinny?! — odwrócił się i zaczął wspinać się po schodach, znów górując nad tłumem. — Śmiecie przychodzić do mnie ze swoimi zabobonnymi biadoleniami, a potem obrażacie mnie, pytając, czy im zaprzeczam?! Spojrzał ponad ramieniem w ich kierunku. — Owszem! Zaprzeczam każdemu z nich! Jednakże nie zakładajcie, że jestem niewinny. Oskarżacie mnie o czynienie zła — i ja jestem zły! Od kiedy przejąłem tę magiczną wieżę od jej żałosnego właściciela, paliłem wasze pola! Terroryzowałem lokalnych watażków, pokonując ich w tak miażdżący sposób, że przysięgli nigdy nie powracać! — Ostatnie dwa stopnie pokonał jednym, wielki krokiem. — Rozpocząłem swą budzącą grozę kampanię przeciwko pobliskim nikczemnym czarnoksiężnikom! Ponieważ nikt nie stanie mi na drodze do zdobycia najpotężniejszej siły magicznej! W tej samej chwili na niebie zagrzmiało i magiczne pociski zaczęły spadać spomiędzy chmur, wybuchając na dziedzińcu. Veigar odrzucił głowę do tyłu i roześmiał się, rozkoszując się swą nikczemnością. Ci żałośni śmiertelnicy będą błagać go o wybaczenie w obliczu jego straszliwej wspaniałości! Gdy przerwał, by nabrać powietrza, wieśniacy zawzięcie dyskutowali, co chwilę rzucając spojrzenia w jego stronę. Jeden z nich podniósł głowę. — Czy to ty pokonałeś Vixis Okrutną? Przywódczynię bandytów? — Oczywiście, że tak! Nie okazała mi należytego szacunku i... Jego słowa zanikły, gdy grupa powróciła do przerwanej narady. Veigar przesunął się odrobinę, próbując usłyszeć, o czym rozmawiają. Jeden po drugim członkowie grupy kiwali głowami i obracali się ku niemu. Zobaczyli, że spokojnie przygląda się swej wypolerowanej rękawicy. Przywódczyni, Margaux, podeszła do stóp schodów, niezdarnie się kłaniając, i przemówiła do niego. — O wielki i potężny… eee... czarodzieju...? — Czarnoksiężniku! — poprawił ją Veigar. — Potężny czarnoksiężniku. My, mieszkańcy wioski Boleham, którą kompletnie nie warto zawracać sobie głowy... — To nasza wioska! — ktoś przerwał. Margaux westchnęła. — Tak, nasza wioska. Cóż, widzisz, przemyśleliśmy to i błagamy cię, o potężny czarnoksiężniku Gray Jar... — Wymawia się Wej-gar! Veigar! — Przepraszam! Veigarze! Błagamy cię, byś darował nam życie i, eee, no wiesz… robił dalej to, co robisz. Veigar zmrużył oczy. — Co masz na myśli? — Cóż, no wiesz. Pójdziemy do domów, a ty dalej… siej terror… czy coś. Żyj i pozwól terroryzować, takie jest moje zdanie. To musiała być jakaś sztuczka. Ale ona mówiła dalej. — Oczywiście będziemy okazywać ci należyty szacunek. Przeklinać twoje imię, gdy nie będzie cię w pobliżu. Rozpuszczać plotki o twych nikczemnych wyczynach. Frenk mówił, że jego kuzyn z Glorft słyszał plotki o złym czarodzieju, gdyby interesowało cię, no wiesz... — Zniszczenie go! I przejęcie jego wiedzy magicznej! — Veigar zacisnął dłoń w rękawicy, wyobrażając sobie, jak odnosi triumf nad swym rywalem w magicznej bitwie. Margaux przyglądała się mu uważnie. Miała nadzieję, że Veigar pojął, o co chodzi. Wreszcie po długiej przerwie przewrócił oczami i machnął kosturem. — Głupcy! Myśleliście, że możecie nabrać mnie, Veigara, Panicza Zła?! Może łudziliście się, że okażę wam łaskę i zabiję was szybko i bezboleśnie! Cóż, niestety, muszę wam powiedzieć, że wasze życia po prostu nie są warte mojego czasu! Roześmiał się — był to donośny śmiech, pasujący do jego ego. — Precz mi z oczu, nic nie znaczące wieśniaki! Wracajcie do Boleham i módlcie się, żebym nie zmienił zdania co do tego, jak mało mnie obchodzicie! Mieszkańcy wioski wykonali kilka niezgrabnych ukłonów i dygnięć, a następnie zaczęli zmierzać ku zniszczonej bramie. Margaux rzuciła mu krótkie spojrzenie, a potem zaczęła odchodzić. — Czekaj! — ryknął. Jej ręka śmignęła ku rękojeści miecza. Wykazując tyle obojętności, na ile tylko mógł się zdobyć, Veigar powolnym krokiem zszedł po schodach. — Jak myślisz, kiedy mógłbym porozmawiać z kuzynem Frenka na temat tamtego czarodzieja? cs:Veigar/Příběh de:Veigar/Hintergrund en:Veigar/Background fr:Veigar/Historique ru:Вейгар/Background sk:Veigar/Background Kategoria:Strony historii bohaterów